


To All The Boys I've Loved Before

by mothmanwheeze



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, in which marinette loves everyone, tatbilb au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwheeze/pseuds/mothmanwheeze
Summary: in which marinette dupain-cheng and adrien agreste get into a fake relationship.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ok because i watched tatbilb and fell in love with it, i really wanted to do a tatbilb au with miraculous! i'm really excited for this and i hope you guys enjoy!

Having a crush isn’t the most ideal thing to deal with. Especially when you’re growing up and dealing with puberty. It seems as like girls were crushing on boys left and right. That wasn’t the case for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She was a hopeless romantic at heart. Her crushes tended to last a lot longer, lasting for days, weeks, and even months. She relished her crushes, often daydreaming about their dazzling eyes or their kind smiles. She’d think about what it’d be like to hold hands with them or what their hair felt like along her fingertips. It wasn’t long before her crushes ended up taking over her life, which was evident when she started obsessing over each boy. She loved the feelings of having a crush. The butterflies in her stomachs whenever they talked to her.

Marinette would write letters about each crush she had when things got intense. They were there to remind about how powerful her emotions could be, how all consuming. She was never going to send them, of course. They were just a remainder.

She had kept them in a turquoise box her late mother had given her before she passed away. 

There were a total of five letters.

There was Nino Lahiffe. The boy she knew from 6th grade and her very first guy friend. The boy who wore a large red cap and dorky glasses. They were best friends ever since they were young, but Marinette had realized her feelings too late and by then he was already dating her best friend, Alya and there was no way she was going to betray her best friend. 

There was Nathaniel Kurtzberg. The shy, sweet, artistic redhead that Marinette had danced with at homecoming. He was kind and when they danced together, Marinette felt her heart racing, it was the one of the few moments where she didn’t feel like an awkward tween dealing with puberty and was instead a young girl experiencing love. 

There was Luka Couffaine. A boy with blue hair who loved to play the guitar. She met him at Model UN. He had always made a attempt to make her feel comfortable as she was quite shy and she fell in love with his smile.

There was Lê Chiến Kim. An athletic boy she had met during summer camp. He was very competitive and kind of a jerk at times. But he was very good at making people laugh and was protective of his friends which she always admired.

And finally, Adrien Agreste. He was a young boy with golden hair and green eyes. He was a model and a fencer. Marinette had known him since 7th grade where they once kissed while playing a game of spin the bottle. 

The letters were never meant to be seen by anyone except her. They were her little secret and she was fine with none of her crushes not knowing.  
But when Marinette sees Adrien walking towards her with a letter in hand. It immediately sinks in and Marinette realizes….the letters were out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this alya is about two years older than marinette and manon spends a lot of time at the dupain-cheng household because her mom is always busy with work so marinette and alya take care of her regularly.

Manon looked annoyed as she watched Marinette get engrossed with a romantic novel. The girl wouldn't admit it, but she could be a huge romantic. 

Manon looked down and smirked upon seeing a small pillow laying on the messy floor. Marinette would often forget to tidy up her room and this often lead to her room being cluttered with a bunch of clothes, items, and a few knick knacks that were spread on the floor.

Manon picked up the pillow and flung it at the poor blue haired female.

Marinette yelped at the sudden contact and fell off her bed in surprise.

"Ow! Manon what was that for!?" she exclaimed angrily as she rubbed her head. 

"We're supposed to be hanging out, but all you're doing is reading that stupid book!"

"Why you little-"

"As much as I would love to see a cat fight happen, I'm here to report that dinner is ready."

Both Manon and Marinette turned to see Alya at the door with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Alya!" Marinette gasped as she leaped up from her spot on the floor, "what are you doing here?"

Alya was Marinette's best friend, and although they hadn't known eachother for awhile, she had considered Alya a sister to her. 

Alya shrugged. "Your dad invited me over since it’s my last day in France. So that being said, come help me set the table?"

Manon groaned as she walked out with Alya.

"I hate it when Mr. Dupain makes Chinese food. It always tastes like poop," Manon whined.

Alya giggled.

***

Marinette walked down to the kitchen to join Alya and Manon.

Suddenly there was knock on the door and Nino came striding in, with that same dorky smile that Marinette fell in love with.

He smiled and approached Alya and Marinette had to look away as they shared a short, but sweet kiss. Although Marinette had feelings for the young boy, there was no she’d steal him from Alya. She deserved a great guy like Nino.

“Hey Manon,” Nino grinned as he ruffled her hair causing the younger girl to giggle.

“Hey Nino,” Marinette waved as she high-fived her best guy friend.

“Always great to see you, Marionette.” Nino joked and Marinette felt her heart flutter at the nickname.

Alya quickly grabbed Nino’s arm and dragged him away to the dinner table, Marinette and Manon following behind them.

***

“I can’t we’re not going to see her until Thanksgiving,” Manon mused once Alya left to use the bathroom.

Even though, Alya and Marinette were best friends and she was dating Nino. Alya had chosen to go to school in Scotland and that meant she’d have to leave France for awhile. It was hard to accept at first but Marinette was extremely proud of her best friend and was going to support her no matter what.

“Actually Scotland’s too far to come back to just for Thanksgiving. She’ll be back here for Christmas though,” Tom Dupain corrected as he munched on his dinner

“What!? You mean we’re not gonna see her until Christmas!?” Marinette exclaimed.

“Relax honey! But look on the bright side at you’ll be taking Manon to school now and this is a great chance for you to work on your driving skills,” Tom said smiling happily at his daughter.

“Aw man but Marinette sucks at driving!” Manon groaned.

Marinette glared at Manon. “Then you can just take the bus!” 

Manon only stuck her tongue out in defence.

Nino only laughed. “Don’t worry. I can always take you both to school, I live next door after all.”

“Look at Nino stepping up!” Tom smiled giving a hearty laugh has he pat the boy’s back. 

Marinette looked at Nino and sighed. They had been best friends since forever and he was one of the most important people in her life. She had recalled the time before Alya took interest in him, it was always just the two of them. They would eat snacks, listen to Nino’s music, and so much more. Those were some of the few memories that Marinette treasured. When Alya and him had dates, they always invited her but she always felt like a third wheel. It was a matter of time before she got over him anyway.

“What’d I miss?”

Marinette quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see that Alya had returned from the bathroom.

“We were just talking about how much of a bad driver Marinette is,” Manon replied smugly.

“And planes,” Nino said and Marinette detected a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Nino got up and handed Alya a piece of paper that contained plane tickets for him to visit her in Scotland during Thanksgiving.

“I’m going to visit you in Thanksgiving!” Nino piped up excitedly. 

Marinette gasped. This was the most dumbest, romantic thing she had ever seen Nino do.

“....Did you already pay for this?” Alya asked quietly.

Nino frowned, noticing that Alya seemed upset. “Well, yeah! What’s wrong?”

“Girls how about we go into the living room and finish up eating while these two talk,” Tom suggested motioning for them to get up and leave.

***

Marinette sighed as she watched Nino and Alya fight outside her window. 

She walked up to her closet and grabbed her turquoise box and took out the letter that was addressed to Nino. She smiled sadly as she sat on her messy floor as she read the letter, her crush on him had been more intense back then. She had realized her feelings too late and he had started dating Alya. Sometimes she wondered, would things be different if she understood sooner?

She did address her letters, but she would never send them out. She would never do that to Alya. The girl was always by her side no matter what and she wouldn’t let some boy ruin their strong friendship even though she liked him so much.  
“Hey, what are you doing?” 

Marinette looked up to see a tired looking Alya enter her room.

“N-Nothing,” Marinette yelped as she quickly shoved her letters back into her turquoise box and covered it with a shirt that was on the floor. 

“Your room's a mess,” Alya noted as she laid down on Marinette’s bed. 

Marinette got up and laid down next to her

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked quietly.

“Yeah...I just broke up with Nino,” alya mumbled sadly.

Marinette sat up all right in shock. “Woah really? Why? You guys were so great together,”

“Well like my mom always said never go to college with a boyfriend. It’s over,” Alya replied sadly, “so while I was packing for college. Dad made a box of things to take to Goodwill. So I made you a box too.”

Marinette groaned. “I don’t think there’s anything I can give away, Alya.”

“Girl, don’t give me that. You have a lot of junk lying around. Plus you need to set a good example for Manon and that means having a clean room,” Alya grinned tapping Marinette’s nose.

“Can you go back to being sad and mopey again?”

***

Marinette looked down as Alya exchanged goodbyes with her family. They were at the airport and Alya was about to leave for Scotland. 

Alya hugged Tom and Manon.

“I’ll miss you both,” Alya said with a sad smile.

“We’ll miss you too, sweetie. You’re always welcome back anytime,” Tom said ruffling her hair.

Alya turned to Marinette and hugged her tightly.

“I’ll miss you so much, girl.” she murmured.

“Did you really have to pick the farthest college you could think of?” Marinette asked sadly, “I mean who am I gonna eat lunch with?”

Alya laughed. “I think you should take this opportunity to branch out and make some friends. I’m only a skype call away,”

Marinette only went and hugged Alya again.

“I’ll miss you..”

“I’ll miss you too, girl.”

***

Once Marinette was home, she could already feel Alya’s absence weighing in on her.

Junior year was going to be interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally meet adrien. i kinda rushed the ending unfortunately.

Marinette walked through the halls of Collège Françoise Dupont shyly. She was never the most popular girl but she did have her fair share of acquaintances that she regularly talked to. This was her first her year without Alya and with things being weird with Nino (as he literally just broke up with Alya) the young girl felt slightly terrified of entering the first day of her junior year.

Marinette spotted Nino by his locker and she had never seen him look so distraught in her life. Nino smiled slightly and waved at Marinette upon seeing her. Marinette smiled and waved back, before bumping into someone.

“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry-” Marinette blurted out frantically but froze upon seeing that the person she bumped into was none other than Chloe Bourgeois.

Ah yes, Chloe Bourgeois. She was the resident popular kid of the school. She was extremely rich, her mother being a world famous fashion critic and her father being the mayor of Paris.

However before high school, Marinette and Chloe used to be best friends. It all went downhill when back in the seventh grade during a game of spin the bottle when Marinette had kissed Chloe’s crush at the time.

***

Marinette gulped as the bottle pointed to Adrien Agreste. She had quickly noticed Chloe’s seething glare that was directed towards her.

The group of seventh graders laughed as they noticed how embarrassed Marinette had got.

“I-I can spin it again!” Marinette exclaimed as she nervously played with her pigtails. 

“No, that’s against the rules,” the golden haired boy said smiling as he leaned his face towards the blushing girl. 

They both shared an innocent peck that left the young Chinese girl red for the rest of the game.

***

“Watch where you’re going, brat.” Chloe snarled at the frantic young girl, “and what are those boots? They look like they belong in the trash.”

“Uhm there’s this called designing and in my opinion they look hella sexy,”  
Marinette turned and smiled upon seeing it was her friend Alix Kubdel. Alix and Chloe did have history, their parents being friends, but the two girls despised eachother. Aside from Alya, Alix was only her only girl friend.

Chloe only rolled her eyes.

“You know what, Kubdel? You can go screw yourself,” Chloe growled causing Alix to smile triumphantly.

“Hey Chlo!”

Marinette blinked as she watched a certain blond haired boy wrap his arms around Chloe. He was Adrien Agreste. He was Chloe’s boyfriend, despite being a huge sweetheart. 

Ah, yes Adrien Agreste. He was one of the boys Marinette had written a letter to aside from Nino.

Chloe smirked. “Hey babe. I was just commenting on Marinette’s trashy new boots,”

Adrien looked at Marinette and gave an apologetic smile. “I think they look-”

“Well anyway I see Sabrina. Later losers.” Chloe interrupted as she slipped away from Adrien’s grasp, “c’mon Adrikins.”

Adrien look dumbfounded once Chloe left and felt slightly flustered upon noticing that Alix and Marinette were still here.

“U-Uhm, she’s just on caffeine withdrawal so she’s acting kind of cranky,” Adrien rambled trying to explain his girlfriend’s behaviour.

“Then I think she’s always been on caffeine withdrawal,” Marinette noted giggling.

Adrien only smiled and ran to follow Chloe as he waved a quick goodbye to both girls.

***

It was currently lunch time and since Alix had ditched Marinette for fast food, the girl was left on her own.

She had walked to the bleachers to eat when she quickly noticed that Nino was there listening to music alone.

She shyly walked up to the boy and tapped his shoulder to grab his attention. Nino looked up and took out his earbuds.

“Is this spot taken?” Marinette asked motioning to the space next to Nino.

“Well, yeah. By you,” Nino smiled.

Marinette smiled back and sat next to the boy.

“Hey, I need to know. Did Alya tell you she was gonna dump me? Since you guys tell eachother I just figured…”

“She never mentioned it,” Marinette said sadly, “but she loved you a lot. I knew that.”

Nino looked down. “But we’re still cool, right? I mean we can still hangout and stuff.”

Marinette smiled. “Of course! Your music's the only thing that gives me life.”

“Then in that case. I just made a new hit and I want you to be the first to hear it,” Nino laughed.

They both sat there quietly as they listened to Nino’s music. Just like the old days…

***

Marinette had picked up Manon and they were walking to her car as the younger girl ranted about her day. Once they got in, Marinette turned on the vehicle and was ready to exit the school parking lot.

“Make sure not to kill anything on your way out,” Manon teased.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Haha very funny.”

She put the car in reverse and backed up, only having to stop immediately after feeling that she bumped into something.

She checked her rearview and immediately froze upon noting she accidentally bumped into THE Adrien Agreste. 

She rolled her window as she noticed the young Agreste boy walk up to her.

“Hi Marinette,” 

“H-Hey Adrien!” 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,”

“That’s good,”

“Yeah!”

“Uh you know people check behind the before they reverse. It’s a normal thing we do to avoid killing others,” Adrien smiled teasing the flustered girl.

Marinette blushed. “Uh I’m just not really comfortable using my mirrors yet.”

“Hm clearly. Are you sure you’ll be able to get out of the parking lot by yourself?”

“Y-Yeah!”

“Then you are in charge for now,” Adrien laughed pointing to Manon causing her to smirk, “see you later, Marinette.”

Marinette groaned, covering her face in embarrassment as Adrien walked away. “Bye!”

“Who was that?” Manon asked.

“That was Adrien Agreste,”

***

Marinette and Manon were currently laying on the couch as they watched their favourite tv show while eating popcorn.

“Hm what do you think Alya’s doing right now?” Marinette asked.

“Drinking,” was all Manon said before Marinette flung some popcorn at her.

“Hey don’t say that!"

"What? That's what people in Scotland do."

"Yeah, yeah. It's weird without her around.."

“It’s weird without Nino too,” Manon pointed out, “you know Marinette don’t you find it kind of depressing that it’s saturday night and you’re watching a movie with an 11 year old kid you’re babysitting?”

Marinette ruffled her hair. “No. I love hanging out with you and I love this show.”

“Marinette, I’m 11 and I canceled plans with my mom to hangout with my babysitter,” Manon replied sighing, “you’re 16 and you had nothing else going on.”

“That is way too harsh, Manon.” Marinette whined.

“The truth hurts, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

***  
Manon quietly got up from her spot on the couch once she noticed her babysitter was asleep and ran to her room

She walked into Marinette’s closet and grabbed a certain turquoise box. She had a certain plan in mind.

***

When Marinette got up to go to school on Monday, she had no idea of the storm that was about to hit..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super busy with school so i didnt have time to update this in a long time. im really sorry! i plan on finishing this story so ill try and update at least once a week. anyway heres the fourth chapter. :)

Marinette sighed. It was a Monday morning and she was currently in PE class, everyone was currently running along the school’s track.

“-Yeah so anyway, Chloe’s a complete bitch,” Alix rambled on for what seemed like forever. They were both running together side by side

“I think that’s a strong word to use, Alix. But Chloe is a humongous jerk.” Marinette huffed trying to catch her breath.

“Well as I was saying-”

“Hey, Marinette!”

Both Alix and Marinette stopped in their tracks and tuned to see Adrien running towards them. Marinette gulped, was he going to talk about the car incident that happened on Friday?

Once Adrien approached them, he quickly turned to Alix.

“Hey, Alix can you give us a moment? I need to talk to Marinette alone,”

“Yeah, yeah. But hey Agreste, I heard Miss Blondie dumped you for a college boy. That true?” Alix smirked.

Adrien rolled his eyes in response.

Alix put her hands up in defense. “Fine, fine. You don’t have to tell me. Anyway, I’m gonna head over to the nurses office because I’m currently having a migraine and I wanna annoy the shit out of Mrs. Delmar. See ya later, Mari.”

And with that Alix ran off into the school building leaving Marinette and Adrien alone. 

“U-Uh, you wanted to see me?” Marinette stuttered feeling slightly nervous all of a sudden.

“Yeah! Listen I appreciate it but it’s not gonna happen.”

“W-What?” Marinette asked feeling confused.

“From what I remember that kiss in seventh grade was super cute and I appreciate that you think my eyes are really pretty, but its just-”

While Adrien was talking, Marinette looked down and silently gasped noting that the Agreste boy was holding her letter. The letter he was never supposed to have.

Marinette suddenly felt dizzy and before she knew it, the young girl collapsed on the floor. Memories of a spin the bottle game playing in her head.

***

“Marinette!”

Marinette slowly felt her eyes open and she was still laying down on the floor.

“Do you need water??”

Marinette slowly sat up and tugged on her pigtails, still in shock. Adrien let out a relieved sigh. 

Marinette blushed slightly noting that the young boy was kneeled in front of her. He was so concerned for her…

“I-I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me, Adrien.” Marinette mumbled.

“Are you sure? I can take you to the Nurses office,” Adrien replied still feeling slightly worried..

“Y-Yeah-” Marinette started but immediately noticed that Nino was approaching them with a letter himself, “oh my god.”

“What?”

Marinette panicked and quickly shoved Adrien to the floor as she got on top of him and pressed her lips to his. They kissed for what seemed like forever and Marinette felt her heart speed up.

“Hey stop that! Two more laps for you, Dupain-Cheng!”

Marinette quickly got up and ran past Nino to head into the school building leaving both Nino and Adrien in shock.

***

Marinette bolted into the bathroom and hid herself into a stall. She felt like dying right there and then. 

How did the letters get out? Did all the other boys she wrote letters to get theirs as well. How was she going to face everyone tomorrow!?

“Uh Marinette? You in there?” a voice called out cutting Marinette out her thoughts. Marinette shuddered as she noticed it was Nathaniel Kurtzberg.  
“N-No!” she managed to squeak out.

She looked down and noticed that Nathaniel had slid the letter under the stall to her. She gulped.

***

Music blared loudly as all the young freshman kids were dancing. Nathaniel sat alone as he drew on his sketchbook, drawing characters for an upcoming comic he was going to make.

“H-Hey Nathaniel,” 

The boy turned around and smiled upon noticing his friend. He motioned for her to sit next to him and she did.

“I like your pigtails,” he noted.

Marinette blushed as she twiddled her fingers together. “T-Thanks! My mom did them for me,”

“It’s dope,”

Marinette smiled. “Uhm I know you’re drawing. But do you maybe wanna dance?”

Nathaniel laughed. “I never thought you’d ask!”

They both got up and held hands as they danced to the music. It was one of Marinette’s happiest childhood memories.

***  
“I didn’t mean to frighten you. But I saw you run in here and wanted to make sure you were okay.” Nathaniel mentioned with a worried tone, “and I thought you wanted your letter back. It seemed personal.”

“Nathaniel, please know I wrote that years ago…” she trailed off.

“Freshman homecoming, right?” Nathaniel said smiling.

Marinette opened the stall door and faced Nathaniel with a nervous smile.

“Yeah ..”

“I had fun that night too. But I should tell you...you know I’m gay, right?”  
Marinette froze. She did not know that. 

“Of course! Yeah. I know,”

“Great. But uh don’t tell anyone, okay? I mean I’m out and I’m not ashamed. My family knows. But-”

“Highschool..” they both said in unison.

***

Marinette quickly drove home (after she picked up Manon of course) and bolted into her house and up the stairs. 

She ran to her room and looked everywhere to find her special teal box. Only to discover it was nowhere to be found.

“Papa!” she screamed as she ran down the stairs to face her father.

Tom, who had been baking a cake, looked up at her and dusted off his apron. “What’s up, sweetie?”

“Do you know where that teal box is?? The one that mom gave me,” she asked frustration evident in her tone.

‘I don’t know, sweetie. Maybe it went out with the Goodwill boxes,” Tom suggested.

Marinette groaned in frustration and ran back up the stairs.

“This is all your fault! I hate everyone!” she yelled.

Tom snorted and looked at Manon. “What’s with her today?”

Manon, who had been sitting on the couch all this time, shrugged.

“Time of the month?” she suggested.

Tom shook his head. “That can’t be it.”

Marinette really needed some help.


End file.
